


Why?

by Ariadne_Nanase9779



Series: You're the reason of my life [1]
Category: IDOLiSH7 (Video Game)
Genre: I promise a lot of romance ... I think, Love, M/M, Naive Riku, Sibling Incest, Twincest, Twins, fluff?, idk lmao, shitfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-14
Updated: 2018-08-14
Packaged: 2019-06-27 07:25:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 287
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15680748
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ariadne_Nanase9779/pseuds/Ariadne_Nanase9779
Summary: "Tenn-nii tell me why""Because what? Riku"





	Why?

**Author's Note:**

> I did this for mere leisure, but I will really continue.  
> It also helps me practice my English, the teacher recommended that if I like to write I did it in English, and here they have me with my favorite ship.
> 
> Enjoy ^^

"Tenn-nii tell me why." exclaimed a worried Riku walking behind the older twin.

"Because what? Riku." his brother hastened to get to his dressing room faster.

"Why have you been avoiding me all these days? It was also the same in the rehearsals, I also call you and send you messages, but you never answer them or you hang fast, and when I see you or I talk to you, you always avoid me or make excuses for me. not being close to me, have you come to hate me? " He stopped his steps and began to sob, his chest hurt.

"It's not like that Riku, I do not hate you." He turned around and approached his brother making him back away until he was cornered against the wall.

"In ... then what is it?" His face colored instantly when he was cornered against the wall.

Tenn did not say anything, instead he went to his face and brushed his lips with his brother's, then pressed them more and kissed him. The child in shock stayed static, but the seconds he let himself be taken back by kissing him and hugging him by the neck to cling to Tenn's neck. On their part I take him from the waist and made the kiss deeper, to the Riku feel that the air was leaving panting separated.

"I love you Riku."

"That is already Tenn-nii, but you have not answered my question."

"Go slow, I guess that kiss was not enough, but still try to decipher the rest on your own."

"Wait, answer me Tenn-nii." but all effort was useless, because Tenn entered the dressing room and closed the door in his face. "What happens?" he said in a whisper.

**Author's Note:**

> Wait the next chapter please /)^(\


End file.
